Narutos New Life Down a New Path
by Laxtastic
Summary: This is a highly detailed story that involves Anko and Naruto seeing as both are seen as outcasts. At times it can be depressing and other joyous, such is the life the naruto in my story lives as a jinchuriki. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto's_ New Life Down a New Path_

_Chap.1_

_Just an authors note this is my very first fan-fiction. _**_Ever. _**_With that said I love to write and have read many fics over the past year. I am still a bit confused as to the guidelines of rating and such so I will just say that this story is not for younger readers. somewhere down the line they're most likely be a lemon and throughout the story will be many sexual references. Let me be the first to say I do not own anything relating to Naruto, characters and all. Also they're will be times when things won't match up to the story so if you're a stickler for that kind of stuff just be wary of it now. This whole thing will be a romance between U. Naruto, H. Hinata, M. Anko. I'm hesitant to develop other relations between characters since that'll be more of a hassle and as shikamaru would say, "troublesome." anyway I've rambled enough. _**_Post Time Skip!_**

_On The Road_

Naruto could barely contain his excitement, but ever since he left for his training with his pervy teacher he undergone changes. Besides becoming taller and more built while losing much baby fat on his face he became more mature, cautious, and smart. Jiraiya caught his student deep in thought and thought to himself, " He's becoming more like you Minato... you would be so proud of him and all he's accomplished as a ninja and a person." Jiraiya inwardly sighed and continued on with his train of thought, "But these last two years have been rough. Even as a ninja whose killed and witnessed some horrid things in his life, especially as a jinchuuriki, but I'd be lying to myself and you if I thought his remaining innocence didn't die while with me. He lost his faith in people a long time ago... when I asked him when he never took the seal off and let the kyuubi run rampant he told me tha-." "Hey, pervy sage, we're almost near Konoha. Now what is that you wanted to tell me?" Naruto said snapping his sensei from his deep thinking. Jiraiya let out another sigh and inhaled slowly and deeply as if bracing for something, "Naruto I will be taking long leaves of absence from your training as I am tracking down the akatsuki…" Jiraiya took a pause to look at his student and although knew that his face wasn't sporting it he was going through a range of emotions mostly of hurt and loneliness. Continuing the elder sannin spoke, "Naruto I'm the only one who can take up the mantle of this mission with my spy network and all, you know this and furthermore Kakashi cannot train you." When the sannin finished speaking there was a momentary silence between the two as if the words were sinking in through the young blonde's skin. "… Then who will train me if you or Kakashi-sensei won't?" You forget the world we leave in Jiraiya-sensei…" The sannin immediately turned serious and perked his head up from the ground to look intensely at his young pupil, for he rarely ever was addressed with such respect from him. "I don't follow you baka." Jiraiya spoke in hopes to lighten the mood. The young student merely sighed and directed his intense gaze towards the clouds as if they held the answers as to how he would explain what he had meant to his sensei. After an elongated silence he spoke with a weary tone as if he was burdened by the world and all its troubles. "No one will take me on as a student Jiraiya-sensei… I'm hated, feared, and treated as the human incarnation of the world's problems and dread. Nobody wanted me when I was in the orphanage… nobody wanted me when I was in the academy… and nobody certainly wants me now. As long as I walk this cursed shinobi world I am forced to not only jail the kyuubi but be the scapegoat to everyone's misery." To say the sannin was shocked would be an understatement in the highest degree. His heart had taken a great blow and inside he felt like caving in. It was at these brief moments of vulnerability Naruto allowed to show just how broken he really was. It reminded the old sannin of Orochimaru after his parents died. This conversation left an uneasy silence between them as if it was almost palpable the tension could've been cut with a kunai. While still walking Naruto brought his "Mask" back up and said loudly," But don't you worry Pervy Sage! While you're gone you could come back to me sitting in the Hokage's desk! Jiraiya simply smiled and replied, "Imagine the fangirls you'll have! I could henge as you if they become too much, who knows might get some good research in while I'm at it!" while blushing and a few perverted giggles escaped him but to his surprise Naruto as well. "Naruto let's stop at this restaurant for a moment go to the restroom and change out of your training gear I'll order us some dangos." Jiraya said as he entered the building. Naruto simply nodded and walked mumbling off something about preferring ramen instead of dangos.

New Look New Life

Naruto was busy changing into his attire in the girls room because the owner had said the men's was out of order. Naruto carefully used a transparency jutsu to see if anyone was in there and much to his relief there wasn't. As he stripped from his training gear he took time to look at himself in the mirror something he often didn't do because the scars on his body only reminded him of misery and despair. Breaking free from though Naruto sighed and said, "what am I doing here? In this world… this harsh world of mine. What am I doing or will do to change it…" sighing again he continued to get dressed into his new outfit; for he tossed that hideous bright black and orange jumpsuit a while ago after being forced to kill a possessed kid. Anything bright just reminded him of the future that namless kid could've had if it wasn't for the shinobi world. He now sported a dark blue ninja mask like Kakashi-sensei and a dark blue shirt long sleeve shirt that stopped at the forearms. Overtop he wore a gray sleeveless robe like Tsunades that was about the same length and on the back had the Leaf's Insignia. He wore black ninja pants that stopped at the ankles and wraps similar to Lee's on his legs where the pants didn't cover. Along with simple black ninja sandals he also wore arm guards like Matsuri's, Gara's apprentice, on his back was a katana that had a black sheath with gold and silver intertwining and running up to the hilt. It was a gift from a feudal lord after he saved his country from a group of notorious missing nins and some corrupt officials planning a coup d'état. Later Naruto found out that is was made from chakra metal and was bestowed upon a famous samurai that was once a general to the feudal's lord late great-grandfather. Apparently he was renowned for his conviction and hailed from the land of iron. Not cutting his hair in awhile he had a haircut similar to that of the late yondaime hokage. Standing at 5'9 and well toned he looked like a near spitting imagine of a teenage Minato. Pleased with everything he returned to the restaurant to hear screaming and crashing. **"YOU PERVERT! I'LL FEED YOU TO MY SNAKES!" **Naruto could only sigh knowing all too well who was involved after hearing such remarks. Jogging into the scene he found a pissed purple haired kunochi in a trench coat with snakes coming out of sleeves chasing after a blushing sannin overturning tables and smashing the restaurants décor. Tiredly the young shinobi walked into the scene and in a yellow flash had pinned anko down and was using his feet to pin her hands while sitting on her chest. Obviously shocked she sputtered while trying to find the words although she didn't need to because the look in her eyes promised years of pain and probable castration. Sighing for the umpteenth time today the blonde reached over and grabbed some dangos on a stick and said, "Anko-san. Forgive my master's perverted actions as you are well aware he is notorious for them. At least look at as he found you so pretty he couldn't help himself." While giving her a trademark Kakashi eye grin. The short tempered kunochi blushed lightly to having a rather attractive shinobi sitting on her chest and legs spread giving her a straight glimpse at his crotch area only thinking about what laid behind those pants and wished for the byakugan at this very moment. All these thoughts stopped after what he told her processed and she thought, "Wait did he just call me Anko-San…? He spoke as if he knew me and the reputation of that perverted old fart. WAIT! He called him his master and he wears a leaf headband. Who is he…? Whoever he is he definitely hot and I could do oh so many things to him and with him. All the while she was licking her lips rather mischievously and had a gaze in her eyes that made the young shinobi rather uneasy. The same shinobi broke the silence and said, "Oh good. You've stopped fidgeting. That's good, your breasts were quite cushiony, but still strange for public." The blushing Anko could only look away after that comment but soon after directed her attention to the young mystery man after he said, "Here… for being good, you like dangos like how I like my ramen. And offered her the dangos. Still incapacitated she leaned up all the while never breaking her gaze with the deep pools of blues belonging to the blond masked ninja devoured all four on the stick slowly at once letting her long tongue slither down the whole stick after consuming them. After this all processed the blonde shuddered and felt a familiar tightness to his groin area which although the movement was slight to a special jounin of the leaf she immediately noticed it and again smiled mischievously until she thought abruptly, "Wait. Did he just say ramen..?! Nahh couldn't be the loudmouth, short and definitely not as attracted gaki. On top of that he managed to knock me down without me even knowing! All the while the blonde shinobi couldn't believe his eyes: Anko Mitirashi, stone-cold sadist blushing and turned on by me! He could smell the arousal off of her due to the kyuubi who had been surprisingly quite for the past week. But all thinking on both sides was stopped when the old sannin cautiously returned along with the pinned-down kunochi's wrath. The old sannin said, "Nice save Naruto, but I gotta admit. You on top of Anko Mitirashi is giving me great ideas to my novels!" while laughing he slapped Naruto's back causing him to fall forward with his face inches away from Anko's never leaving gaze and both could hear each other's labored breathing. But seconds after it hit Anko like a wrecking ball to a dam, she shouted, "NARUTO?! I SWEAR GAKI YOU HAD ME THINKING YOU WERE SOME NEW NINJA TRANSFER! DON'T GET A GIRLS HOPES UP LIKE THAT!" and shoved him off for all she was worth. But to her disappointment he landed gracefully. Although something made her stop and freeze after seeing the new look in his ocean deep eyes that were filled with complex emotions, but at its core… hurt. He said dejectedly and tiredly but rather devoid of emotion, "I'm sorry Anko-san I didn't know I was that much of a disappointment… well why am I not surprised I'm back at Konoha after all. I'll be outside Jiraiya." And left before Anko could say another word. She turned to the toad sannin who was watching him leave with a sad look upon his face she said, "THAT'S NARUTO?! What happen to him? That's not at all how I remember him!" Jiraiya turned to the purple haired jounin and said, "That's because you've never met the REAL Naruto he had lived a charade, a false personality all his life. When I first met him I was shocked even more so when we were at a bathouse together and he dropped his henge. One I never knew he had… his body was riddled with scars and all he said is that majority of them were curtseys of the village. When I heard him say majority and asked him what the others were and all he said was, "you try putting a person in my life and not attempt suicide more than once." The sannin continued after a sad sigh saying, "I was lying to myself when I thought he couldn't go through with it and that's why he's living but deep down I know the only reason is because of the kyuubis will to live and his chakra healing him…" with that he turned to the exit leaving a dumbfounded Anko and to her surprise a tear trickle down her left cheek.

_That concludes chap. 1 and I know it seems gloomy but this is my take on Naruto and it won't always be this way. Please rate and review only your continue support, advice, and constructive criticism will keep this story alive. Thank you. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Welcome to installment number two of Naruto's New life down a new path! I have little success in trying to make it easier to read so please if you know how do tell. Enjoy._

_Naruto's New Life Down a New Path_

_Chap. 2_

It took all together 5 minutes for our female shinobi to gather her composure only to feel guilt ridden and pangs of hurt striking and tugging at her deepest chords. After quickly apologizing to the owners of the store and paying for whatever damages she sped out of the dango shop and ran down the road to catch up to the only person she felt relatable to and his perverted yet powerful teacher. All the while he and the same teacher were engaged in a conversation regarding the speeding kunochi. Not wanting to interrupt she hung back in the trees to hear what they were saying being that it was about her...

"You know she didn't mean that right, Naruto?" the sannin asked. Once again besides emotional pain and suffering devoid of emotion he replied, "I find that angry people tend to speak their hearts and nothing but the truth, wouldn't you agree Jiraiya?" Both Anko hidden in the trees and the sannin winced upon hearing that irrefutable logic but rerouted their attention back to the masked ninja hearing that he was talking again. "You know when she didn't know I was me… she looked at me with want, lust, curiosity and every other emotion I was denied growing up. For once, I thought to myself "maybe there is one who doesn't find me repulsive. One who doesn't spit in disgust or shake with rage upon hearing my name or seeing that I still live. But after hearing the first syllable of my name I could see that such emotions that I were denied quickly evaporated and I bore witness to her facial contractions of hate and rage." When Naruto had finished speaking Anko again had found a hard time to keep her emotions in check because being the student to the traitorous snake sannin she too was look upon and had dealt with same hatred among the village. Names like Snake Mistress, and Orochimaru's Snake Slut came back to haunt her. Once again snapped to reality but this time by the pervert teacher that groped her ass in the dango shop he spoke, "Naruto. Are you telling me that you were… happy?" The sannin asked questionably and shakily as if this was ice, which shocked Anko because from the tone of his voice he sounded like that, idea was shocking. Naruto sighed and spoke with his same defeated tone and said, "Does it matter? The only love a jinchuuriki will find in this world is that of the embrace of a grave. Cold as the ground may be it would be no colder than the glares from the people that I protect as a shinobi and the life I've been forced to live. Death would be a welcoming sight but as the irony of the situation is as I jail the Kyuubi, he too jails me and keeps me bound to this hell. Not allowing me death and keeping me in my prison of responsibilities as a jailor to the nine-tails and scapegoat to the villagers. It's come to the point that I feel putting on my headband burns my skin and inflicts countless amounts of painful irony. I am risking my life, although chances are I wouldn't die, for people who put my life at risk when I am home." This made the toad sage stop in his tracks and clutch his heart as if he was being stabbed through the heart with a heated katana and Anko to speed ahead hoping if she runs fast enough she can escape the tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She needed to speak to Kurenai badly so she rushed to her house. All the while the masked shinobi continued on his way walking in through the gates leaving behind the elder sage. The two guards spoke sharply, "Halt. State your business." Naruto without batting an eye spoke his name and told them he was returning from his training and was going to see Tsunade-sama. Both the guards stared uneasily from his tone of voice and reminded them all too well of gara's as if he had been betrayed by his own siblings. They simply nodded and watched him walk off. One of the guards named Kotesu asked the sannin who was behind, "Did something happen to Naruto?" and the sannin merely shook his head and said, "More than you could possibly know." After that he followed after Naruto.

Anko soon reached Kurenai's house and banged on the door sobbing for her to open up. Even as a ninja nobody has ever moved as fast as Kuernai did when she heard Anko's pounding accompanied with sobbing. When she opened the door she immediately embraced her in a hug and used her motherly instincts patting her head and shushing her calmly. After the sobs were minimal and they were both inside sitting on the coach Kurenai asked her while holding Anko's hands, "Whats wrong Anko-chan? You are distraught and I've never seen somebody this way. Especially not you." Anko looked up at her with watered eyes and a strained voice and began to retell her tale leaving nothing out and describing in extreme detail all her perverted thoughts and seeing the slight tightness in his pants all the way to what she had been told by the sannin and what she heard. After her tale was finished Kurenai was speechless. Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki had tried suicide not just once but multiple times and is emotionally dead! And wore a mask as if it was an S-Class Genjutsu. Not only that but she thought how it would crush Hinata to see her inspiration and role model was always living a lie. Even Kurenai was building up tears thinking about how she had done nothing to help the child even when he was nothing but a lost and sad kid. Such thoughts made her feel sick and disgusted with herself and felt that she would make a terrible mother. But her attention needed to go to Anko at the moment and so she asked her a question that she knew would only be given a half-answer to. "Why do you care so much?" and with that Anko snapped her head up and slapped Kurenai across her face. Immediately after she apologized profusely saying she is just to upset and that question came out wrong, after a long sigh and only a trembling lip she spoke, "I care because in some respects me and him can relate and you know how I was treated upon my return to Konoha." Kurenai only nodded and let her friend continue, "And if you met him you would see he is hurting, hurting so badly that it even hurts to look at it and acknowledge it." After a momentary silence Kurenai consoled her friend saying she needed to apologize and with that Anko only had time to hug and thank her and was out the door of Kurenai's apartment.

The elder sannin caught up with his pupil and told him to head home, maybe to Irichraku's for some ramen when they bumped into a rather happy pink haired kunochi. "Naruto!" she screamed. Having both the sannin and the masked ninja turn around and immediately put up his "mask" the blonde waved frantically at her calling her over as she jogged over to meet him. "how'd ya know it was me sakura?" Naruto asked while rubbing the back of his head and giving her an eye smile. Sakura not missing the fact that he didn't add chan at the end of her name didn't pass her by but she decided at the moment it was unnecessary. She smiled back and said, "I'd recognize that blonde hair anywhere, but you seem totally different! The clothes, the height, muscle, and appearance… you better be careful or I might actually find you attractive!" she joked although in the back of her mind she saw him in a totally new light. She chuckled and told Naruto that Hinata would have a massive nosebleed if she saw the new you and the two youths laughed, but all the sage could do is frown for he knew it was nothing if not a lie with the way he acted around people. But Naruto waved his goodbyes and said he was heading home when he decided to drop off at Irichraku's to say hello to the workers that showed him small acts of kindness and shared his adventures with them over a bowl of his much loved ramen. This was one his sole vices left and oh did talking with Teuchi and Ayame feel good. He laughed and and smiled and hugged them both before leaving and setting a date for tomorrow. Now heading back to his apartment in the slums he felt the eyes once again. The whispers and eyes that seemed to follow him until one shinobi spat on his cheek. He was about to turn to see who it was to find out if he should feel betrayed or not but much to his surprise he saw Anko beating the shit out of him and then into him as well. After restraining Anko by once again sitting on her and much of her squirming led only to blushes on both parties remembering back to what her squirming did. And it was Anko who broke the silence first by speedily saying I'm sorry to Naruto but he didn't understand her because she was talking rather fast. Anko then sighed and inhaled slowly saying out each syllable this time, "I'm. Sorry. Naruto Uzumaki. I didn't mean to sound as if you were a disappointment… could we go somewhere? I'd rather not linger he longer that shinobi I just ravaged is quite known for his mind possession jutsu." Naruto merely nodded and after getting up lent his hand to the purple haired kunochi to help her up. Anko readily accepted it and was heaved upwards being brought once again inches from his face but instead of seeing deep intelligent pools of blue all she saw was her on reflection yet again she lost her train of thought and her voice was slowly trailing off. Naruto looked back in her eyes and saw an all too familiar pain, but at the same time longing. However Naruto didn't know for what or for whom it was for all he was sure of was that it wasn't him. Breaking the silence he said in a cheery tone, "Well Anko-san I was on my way back to my apartment when you so gallantly came to my rescue we can talk there if you want." Giving her an eye smile all the while Anko in response blurted out a "yes!" Naruto could only chuckle and then placed a hand on her shoulder, but before anko had time to scream and call him gaki in a yellow flash, they stood in front of Naruto's apartment. Anko frantically looking around to see her surroundings saw a dirty hallway with the walls covered in graffiti with slurs like "DEMON BRAT" or "YOU KILLED MY DUAGHTER!" nko quickly looked away and redirected her attention to Naruto when he said, "don't worry about that, the sting of the words are all gone. I just am too lazy to wash them off the walls." Naruto gave his fox grin while rubbing the back of his head and said, "Hey Anko-san." Naruto said sheepishly. "Whaddya want gaki?" the snake jounin asked. "I haven't been here for two years it might not be clean… mind waiting outside while I have my boys work on it?" the blonde teenager asked. Anko had a confused look on her face and asked, "Your boys…?" with that Naruto produced half a dozen clones and gave them their orders and on the double. It took all together 10 minutes and when he had the clones dispelled he opened the door to find a most unexpected sight. Anko's eyes went as wide as saucers and her jaw dropped all Naruto could do was twitch his eyes.

_Hokage's Tower: Tsunades office_

There Jiraiya recapped everything that had happened over the course of her favorite knucklehead ninja, although she was happy he mastered sage mode and began to control the Kyuubi she felt her heart rip in two upon all that her old perverted teammate told her. Shizune was quietly sobbing when she looked up at her mistress with a tear-streaked face she asked in a strained voice, "Tsunade-sama… please you must go to Naruto. Surely you can help him and bring him back to us!" the last of her words came out as a strangled cry when she openly broke down. Tsunade felt a tear roll down her right cheek and after wiping it away, it was followed with a cascade of them. She spoke with a defeated tone,"Shizune you of all people know of my medical prowess, but what Naruto is coping with is far out of my skills… he needs someone to mend his heart… he needs a lover. But there is truth to his logic, many in this village if not all people would rather slit their throat then show kindness to that knucklehead." After sighing, she said Jiraiya and I will go and talk to him right away. Maybe we could tell him of Hinata's love for him and he could find the person to mend his shredded heart. Shizune looked up hopefully at her hokage saying that was a fine idea and they should depart immediately and she will take care of any lingering paperwork for her. Nodding to that arrangement she went to grab her coat telling Jiraiya with a determined look laced with hope in her eyes "Lets go."

_Well that concludes Chapter 2 thank you for all your reviews. I had not expected to explode like that due to the odd pairing. Hinata will have a role in this but it won't turn into a harem those just seem so ehhh. Anyway I've been looking for a solution to making the paragraphs easier to read but let me tell you I'm hitting dead ends on every turn. No matter what I do it just smashes all the words together. Please if you know how to fix it tell me and keep reading I plan to make this a long series. _


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to chapter 3 thank you to dfangoo your suggestion is about to be put to use. Enjoy. Quick note my grammar has always been weak so if you can't deal with such things well I'm sorry. And Format will always be an issue until I can find a way to fix heres some advice if you read it on a mobile like a tablet or phone you can zoom in, change the contrast or increase the text which is located on the bottom. Same for computers. Enjoy.

_Naruto's New Life Down a New Path_

_Chap. 3_

_Naruto's Apartment_

Anko's eyes were as wide as saucers and her jaw smashed the floor. All Naruto could do is sweatdrop and twitch his eyes. They both opened the door to find the lights dimmed rose petals all over the floor, a single table with candles lighting. There was a clone in a tuxedo playing a violin and another with a French mustache and accent hold red wine. On the table was dango's and ramen. One clone came out of nowhere and took their coats while another pushed them to their seat giving them menus. The clone winked at Naruto causing him to facepalm and Anko to blush.

"I'm so sorry about this Anko-san, my clones are convinced that I am in dire need of a lady-friend." Naruto sighed and before he could continue the clone from the kitchen screamed out to them, "I didn't mean a _lady-friend_… I said a _**LOVER!**_" That particular outburst caused Naruto to fall from his chair and Anko's mind to race. Naruto couldn't tell what she was thinking but whatever it was caused her to blush, giggle and blood to trickle from her nose. Just when Naruto was about to apologize a clone with an apron came in with the food and wine, after setting it on the table he whispered in Naruto's ear. Although Anko could not hear it she could guess the nature of it when Naruto blushed redder than Hinata ever has and blood to shoot out of his nose and ears. Anko broke the silence with a joyous laugh, one that seemed to just crash on Naruto's ears like waves. It soothed him and made him laugh too, a genuine laugh one that he hadn't had it he couldn't remember how long. It also shocked him to find it was a maniacal laugh knowing Anko's disposition. He stopped laughing first and look gently at Anko while straight in the eyes, Anko took notice and looked back at him with intensity. A silence seemed to follow, although it wasn't of an awkward nature. Naruto was snapped out of his deep stare by Anko, clearing her throat and saying, "Thank you Naruto. You showed me more kindness in 20 minutes then this whole village did in the past 8 years." Naruto with some ramen hanging out of his motuh snapped his head up with a perplexed look on his face. After quickly swallowing the noodles he said, "Huh? What do you mean Anko-san why would the villagers hate you? What did you do?" by instinct Anko moved her hand to cover her curse mark and rubbed it. "Well…" she began "Remember how I was Orochimaru's apprentice… well they didn't take to kindly to me defecting with him, even if I was tricked into doing so. When I returned I became an outcast an-" Anko was interrupted by a knock at the door. Naruto quickly apologized and asked her to sit right there and he'll be right back. He jogged to the door and opened it to find his hokage and master waiting there patiently. Lady Tsunade began to speak but slowly trailed off as she stared past her shoulder to find the setting that one of her jounin's was in. it took Jiraiya altogether 10 seconds to find ideas for his next novel and began scribbling furiously while blushing. Anko looked up and to her horror saw her own hokage and the same pervert that recently groped her. Anko shot out of her seat ran to grab her coat and just managed a "I'm sorry" before she plowed between the two at the door way and disappeared down the hall. Naruto tired to call out to her but to his disappointment she was already gone. When he went back to his two guests one was giggling and scribbling to his guess perverted things and the shorter blonde was stuttering wildly. Naruto broke the silence by attempting to clarify things by saying, "It wasn't my fault! All you see here was my clones doing, I SWEAR!" Jiraiya managed to stop writing for enough time to look up at the flustered blonde shinobi and reply while rolling his eyes "Suuurreee kid sure." Tsunade managed to recover her bearings and spoke to Naruto, "We came here with the intent of suggesting you find a women in your life but it seems we just chased her away… sorry about that, really." Tsunade smiled sheepishly and began to stroke her ponytails nervously. Jiraiya asked something along the lines that incented sex at the end of the dinner, which was rewarded by his old teammate with a knee to the crotch. Grabbing him by his white mane and dragging him away Tsunade walked off waving goodbye to Naruto and sorry for the intrusion. Naruto could only sweatdrop at his superiors antics and closed the door behind them. Sighing he walked to the table and created clones to clean up the dinner. He decided to take a shower and go to bed and on his way to his bed from the shower he mumbled something about how he was actually enjoying himself.

_Next day_

Naruto awoke to having rays of sunlight cast shadows across his floor, not wanting to get up he laid there in his bed thinking about last night and the things he talked about with Anko. However, all he kept coming back to was that silence they shared while staring at each other. Remembering the longing in her eyes and his feelings that it wasn't him only made him feel like an obstacle and yet another nuisance to someone else's life. He wished he could stay in bed longer, but he didn't want to waste the rest of his week off and he couldn't stand the taste of his morning breath of death. Rolling off the bed and landing on his face, he groaned loudly from the pain and rubbed his sore nose for taking the brunt of the impact. Getting up and shuffling to the kitchen he put on a kettle of water on the stove. After this he walked into the shower an put on the water, while waiting for it to get hot he was brushing his teeth. After spitting and rinsing his mouth he discarded his sleep ware to step into the shower. Lowering his head and just standing there as the water cascaded down his neck and shoulders his mind drifted to a conversation he had with his sensei.

_"Hey nimrod." His sensei called._

_"Whaddya want pervy sage?" Naruto retorted with his back turned to his sensei._

_"I have a question for ya Blondie, why didn't you ever let the fox take over and get vengeance for you?" Asked the elder sannin._

_The blond shinobi sigh deeply and stopped what he was doing to turn his focus to the sky, when he finally spoke it was slow and steady but filled with hurt and pain. "I couldn't." he said. _

_The toad sage looked at him questioningly while cocking his head. "Huh? What's that suppose to mean gaki? Quit speaking in riddles!" said the sage._

_Turning to face his teacher, he stared straight at him with eyes full of festering wounds and scars. Devoid of emotion because his ocean blue eyes held it all he spoke, "I couldn't, because I need the key to pull of the seal. I tried so many times but without the seal's key the gates wouldn't budge." And with that he returned to what he was previously doing._

_The elder sannin stood there with eyes wide and mouth agape. His own apprentice, his own godson, his friends son had tried to kill everyone in the leaf multiple times. Inside yet again he felt a piece of him crumble and die from what he had learned from his young protégé._

Interrupted by his thoughts he heard the kettle whistle so he turned off the shower and walked out in with a towel wrapped around his waist. Turning to the hallway he found all his friends in his kitchen yell

_"__**SURPRISE**__**"**_

Naruto jumped back, lost his hold on his towel, and fell to the floor. Time seemed to go in slow motion as he saw the towel inch closer to the floor and everyone's reactions slowly changed

Sakura's eyes went wide

Shikamaru dived over the counter

Choji put his head in his bag of chips

Tenten's mouth dropped and hit the floor

Neji used his baggy sleeves to cover his eyes

Hinata blushed and leaned forward

Ino looked at him hungrily

Lee cried and tried to scrub out his eyes

Kiba was laughing his ass off at Hinata's reaction

And then in a yellow flash he had the towel firmly wrapped around his hip again. He exhaled loudly and said, "WHEW! That was close wasn't it?" and calmly walked over to get the kettle of water to make some coffee. Everyone could only numbly nod. Two females looked down in disappointment to how the events played out but were satisfied of seeing him half-nude. Sipping on his coffee he looked at everyone and asked, "So to what do I owe the pleasure hmm?" Hinata was the first to answer by running up to him and embracing him in a hug which shocked everyone their and especially to the lack of stutter in her voice when she said, "I missed you so much Naruto-kun!" with one hand wrapped around her waist he swung her around laughing heartily he said, "Such a reception! I should go away more often! How have ya been Hinata?!" she didn't want to let go of the embrace but she sadly complied when she felt the strong arm leave her waist. Backing up she said she'll recap later but right now we all wanted to say our hellos.

One by one they all said their hellos a few memorable ones when Sakura's hug lingered and Ino whispered words that sounded like it came from one of Pervy Sages Icha-Icha paradise books earning glares from Hinata and a camouflaged woman outside his window. After small talk and everyone made their goodbyes, our hero of the story sighed and said, "You can come in Anko, I can smell your scent." Anko blushing from the fact he knows how she smells she entered through the window.

"Hello gaki, sorry about last night with the setting that your clones set up I didn't know how those two would react. Me being an older woman and all." The purple haired said ninja said.

"I can tell you what they thought. They thought I was into older woman and was going to get lucky. In fact they came over to tell me I need a female in my life," Naruto snorted after the last sentence and chuckled and turned to look at her and for the first time he looked at her hard. Taking in every detail

_5'5_

_C cup almost D, firm and full_

_Toned body_

_A firm butt that jiggles and bounces with each step_

_Pale eyes longing for love_

Snapped from his thoughts she asked him, "Oh well would you look at that! Someone is happy to see me!" anko pointed to his groin and upon looking Naruto realized that his thoughts had caused him a minor erection and the towel showed his semi-firm penis down his leg. Naruto merely laughed and said, "Its morning wood, don't flatter yourself."

Anko said, "Wasn't there when that Hyuuga girl's breasts were smashed against you or when that blonde whispered proactive things into your ear." Smiling the entire time while proving her point all Naruto did in response is snort and offer her a cup of Joe. Readily accepting it Anko decided to see how far she could push the topic and after a sip slid up behind him and whispered in his ear, "What were you thinking of I wonder… I caught you staring at me so it's obviously about me. Looking at my round firm breasts that you love to sit on and squish? Maybe it was my ass that you like to see bounce with every step." Trailing off she licked and suckled his ear lobe and wrapped her arms around him to rake her nails across his chest, Naruto moaned and reached behind him to take hold of her supple ass kneading it and leaning back into her he moaned. A long and drawn out moan. Anko reached around and grabbed his now hard member pulling it a couple times when she said, "No man my age has this!" Realizing it must be 8-10 inches at least and not to thick. Naruto moaned even louder when he felt nothing more and heard a puff with a cloud of smoke.

Shocked he turned around saying, "What the fuck…? A Clone?!" Anko came out behind the island counter laughing her ass off at the situation and a madly blushing Naruto. "So it was me! I'm flattered and it's a good thing I dispelled the clone there or else I wouldn't be able to stop her!" laughing heartily Naruto tired to pout and scowl at her. "That wasn't funny! Giving a dude blue balls can be crueler than your torture techniques with Ibiki!"

"Who said I would leave you like that?" Anko replied walking towards him tossing her trench coat, swaying hips her eyes glued hungrily to him as if he was her prey, and receiving a likewise primal glare from Naruto.

Things are looking pretty hot and heavy at the end there didn't it? Sorry for the oddball times I release the chapters I'm gonna take the cheap way out and claim it's for the fans. Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review, without them I'm not sure if I should continue or not


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome everyone to the next installment of Naruto's new life down a new path! As I have stated previously I do not own any of Naruto including their characters I am going to attempt another method to make it easier to read, however, the thought of hitting enter after a new speaker each time seems to me to make it short. Anywho enjoy.

_Naruto's New Life Down a New Path_

_Chapter 4_

Anko tossed her trench coat and walked over to Naruto, grabbing him by the neck she pulled him into a fierce kiss that later led to domination over each other's mouths as their tongues wrestled. Naruto palming Anko's supple ass picked her up and placed her on the island's counter when he broke free from his battle for oral supremacy only to have Anko shove his face in between her breasts and into her navel. Soon after he laid kisses upon her breasts through her fishnet clothing and bra when he heard someone banging and yelling "NARUUUTOOO!" as if it was a long distance away until it got thunderously loud.

Snapping his head off the counter he saw a pool of drool next to his already cool coffee and he had fallen asleep in the kitchen. Apparently, someone was at his door knocking with a battering ram. Grumbling he tossed on shorts and a shirt and went to open to find a familiar pink haired kunochi ticked off for waiting so long.

"There you are! I've been knocking for 20 minutes!" Sakura shouted at the still in dreamland blonde shinobi. "Anyways I know you have the week off from missions but that doesn't exclude training. Tsunade wants to see you in her office 10 minutes ago."

After hearing he was late to meet with his hokage he went pale with fear and in a yellow flash sped to the tower.

Sakura yelled after him, "YOU'RE WELCOME!" and mumbled scatterbrain before she walked off but not before wincing again at the graffiti deciding she would return later with a sponge and a bucket of water and get rid of the nasty slurs before he returned from his meeting.

_At the Tower_

CRASH! Our blonde hero had just ran through the hokage's window. "NARUTO! YOU'RE LATE AND YOU JUST SENT MY PAPERWORK FLYING ALL OVER THE PLACE! STUPID BRAT, AND GET OFF ANKO!" Tsunade screamed like a banshee with her fist shaking.

Naruto stood up and smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry baa-chan ya see I didn't sleep well and fell asleep again before I had my coffee or breakfast." Naruto attempted to explain while picking Anko off the ground and dusting her off. If it wasn't for Tsunade's yelling the young ninja might've had heard Anko mumble, "_You're lucky you're so dang hot gaki…"_

After Tsunade felt her temper simmer down and Naruto had been sufficiently been chewed out she had cleared her throat getting their attention she spoke, "Alright here's the deal as you are well aware Naruto nobody can handle your training as of now and you Anko is sitting on your ass eating dango's and relaxing in the Forest of Death. So I have decided to kill two birds with one stone so to speak. Naruto you are hereby to address Anko-san here as Anko-_Sensei_.

Anko's eyes were a second behind her jaws as they both went wide-eyed and started stammering. Naruto sputtered out, "Anko?! Baa-chan she isn't the fondest of me! Besides you, Kakashi, Iruka-sensei and pervy sage no other teacher worthy ninja hold me in some form of light." Anko looked at him questioningly but decided she would speak to him later about that.

Tsunade merely rasied her eyebrow and smirked saying, "OH REALLY…? So I suppose you two eating in candle light with rose petals on the floor was all a genjutsu and that wasn't a romantic dinner for two involving you and Anko-san?"

Both the snake jounin and the young shinobi blushed a bit at that and this time it was Anko's time to respond. "Don't you worry Tsunade-sama I'll train the gaki!" turning to look at him with that same predator look from Naruto's dream she spoke, "Looks like you and I are going to get better acquainted brat. It'll be a _pleasure_." Almost purring the last part she finished her statement and grabbed him by his collar waving to Tsunade they'll begin immediately.

After they left the room Shizune looked up at her while still collecting the paperwork scattered across the floor she asked, "Are you sure that's a good idea pairing the two of them up? From what you told me last night and what we saw from her gaze today do you think she'll follow protocol and keep it strictly sensei-student relationship?"

Tsunade looked at her friend and follower and spoke confidently, "No. everything will be alright, everyone knows that Hinata has her flag planted on him and is colonizing him like a new land!" laughing heartily Shizune chuckled along with her to the ridiculousness of what she had just suggested prior.

Naruto was now walking beside his new sensei but lagged a bit back to stare at the ass that haunts his dreams. Snapped from his drooling and gawking when Anko called his name sharply.

"Oi! Quit staring at my ass gaki." And with that she gave it a quick shake for him to enjoy. Smiling to herself making a mental note that he likes ass she spoke, "As much as it's a great hobby it leaves me feeling like that pervert you call a teacher and unfair because what do I have to look at?!

Flustered and blushing madly he quicken his pace till he was at shoulder with his new teacher. "sorry Anko-sensei I didn't mean to stare its just-wait no I mean won't happen again, promise!" the still flustered genin stammered out, while looking at her chest out of the corner of his eyes.

Anko's lips curled upwards briefly before she quickly yanked him into the alleyway. Grabbing his crotch tightly and a pit painfully she smashed her lips against his for at least 5 seconds. Breaking away she slapped him to ring him back from cloud nine and explained her actions still holding a firm hold on his package causing him to wince she began, "The kiss is for staring at my ass and then having the balls to stare at my tits after me asking you to not look at my ass. And this little chokehold I'm performing right now is for calling me Anko-sensei. It makes me fell old call me Anko-chan." She finished firmly after a quick nod she looked at him and gave his "Goods" one last squeeze that caused him to anko's surprise instead cringe, moan lowly and harden in her grasp. Quickly releasing him and turning she told him to go to his apartment and change into his ninja gear and meet her at the Forest of Death. After his nod and departure of yellow flash Anko ran from rooftop to rooftop blushing and mind race.

_With Naruto_

"Oh man that was intense! That kiss was amazing, I just wish I kissed back maybe I could have made it last longer! But I'm glad she let go when she did otherwise she would have been holding a complete erection!" Naruto was practically yelling inside his head when he heard and all too familiar chuckle.

**"HAHAHAH… Oh kit it's been awhile hasn't' it?" The kyuubi asked with a sneer. "What nearly a month now, enjoy your vacation? I sure as hell did! With your new sage mode crap you don't have to depend on me as much, which to my great happiness means more sleep!" The kyuubi let out another throaty laugh and then continued, "However I chose a good time to wake up, that purple haired ninja wannabe is basically swimming in lust for you. I bet you could smell it, huh? Tell ya what let me take over when you two are ahh "Training" and I will satisfy her needs." Before he could snicker, his jailor interrupted him**

"Can it you stupid, perverted, bastard fox! The blonde shook with rage. After calming, he spoke, "But yes I did smell it… in fact it was overwhelming like she was emitting signals to every male in Konoha." The blond thought for a minute before a smile worthy of praise from Kakashi and Jiraiya-sensei.

**"Hey! Don't keep me in the dark here what's with the smile and blush?" The kyuubi asked and began to laugh perversely upon being shown to what Naruto was thinking. "And you call your sensei's perverts, the hypocrisy is simply staggering kit… but there is something you should know about when it comes to do **_**THAT.**_

Snapped from his mental movie the ninja brought his attention to the Fox, "What? Is it something I should worry about?"

**"Well no not exa-"the kyuubi began to talk before being interrupted by his jinchuuriki.**

"GREAT!" Naruto shouted mentally and continued , "If it's nothing then make yourself scarce I got things to do!" and with that he canceled his chat with the nine-tails.

_With Anko_

"Oh. My. God." Anko said with shock. "He _ENJOYED_ it! And- and so did I!" almost screeching out the last part in disbelief but was convinced by the juices that flowed down her thigh from her moisten pink lips. Trying futilely to calm herself all she could remember was the size and warmth in her hand and the low moan that escaped his mouth sending shivers down her spine through her core and to her "Lady Parts." Her heart began to thump, her mind began to race sweat started to form and when she opened her eyes she found to her horror she was pleasuring herself in her tree house/house within the forest of death with two fingers pinching her nipples and three fingers inside her wet folds. Trying to stop it only made her rip her clothes off and fall to the floor and insert another finger, increase speed and moaning like a cat in heat. Panting she started to forming names and sentences and in between her sharp gasps for air she shouted, "Faster…Naruto! DEEPER! HARDER! CLEAVE ME IN HALF UZUMAKIIIIII!" And with that she climaxed all over her fingers and floor and slipped into a sleep with her fingers still inside her and hand still on her breasts.

_At the Hokages office_

Kakashi, Iruka, Jiraiya, Shizune, Tsunade, and Kuernia were all using the Sandamie Hokage's crystal ball. Everyone stood their wide eyed, mouths dropped well for the exception of Jiraiaya who was cheering for his student for getting "in". They just saw what happened in the alleyway and watched Anko all the way up to screaming Naruto's name. The men blushed at the sight of a naked Anko but still shocked at her focus sexual want.

Kurenai was the first to break the highly awkward silence, "First of all you all remember seeing her naked and… you know." Everyone silently nodded while Kurenai narrowed her eyes to a death glare and spoke with bloodlust, "No you don't." Then turning to Jiraiaya, "If you put her in any of your smut novels… I'll personally castrate you with a rusty kunai." Jiraiya put his hands up defensively and said, "I won't put THIS instance in my books, however, a certain purple haired kunochi is under my radar now." Jiraiaya finished smiling lecherously.

Tsunade butted in saying, "Good because you an Kakashi are the two investigators of this instance. Being just instated as a sensei Konoha laws say I must give her a month at least then I'll be able to act… nobody is to tell her this and that means you Kurenai. I want to see if she'll stop on her own Iruka will continue to monitor her on the crystal ball and I will continue to get drunk at the bar!" Tsunade finished smiling and hiccupping.

Shizune immediately picked her head up and walked towards her mistress with eyes burning with rage. Smacking the 'Tsunade' it poofed out of existence, Shizune screamed with rage and jumped out through the just repaired window that Naruto previously jumped in through.

_Forest of Death_

Anko stood their eating some dumplings waiting for her new apprentice to arrive when she felt something sharp poke her back. Smiling she said, "Is that anyway to greet your sensei, Naruto?" Almost purring his name but in a flash she was gone from his original position leaving a bewildered Naruto. Before Naruto could even sputter the heel of a foot connected to his temple sending the blonde masked shinobi flying. As he hit the ground, he felt a pressure on his chest. Looking up he saw a grinning Anko sitting on his chest. "Isn't this ironic eh gaki? I thought you liked being on top!" Anko smiled lecherously.

"Ha. You're completely right, but when it's you on top I have something to watch bounce." With that he pinched her nipples, and although brief and a little painful Anko slid her groin up his body, leaned her head back and moaned. Naruto smiled and leaned up to bring his lips to her breasts when she stopped him.

"ENOUGH." She said commandingly, "We came to train you in the NINJA ARTS not the PLEASURABLE ARTS. After getting off Naruto she began to fix herself and help her apprentice up.

Using the momentum, he smashed his lips against her and backed her up to a tree. All of Anko's resistance was crushed and she put her hands around his neck and pulled him in even more. Just before she was gained entrance to his mouth he pulled away saying, "Your right Anko-SENSEI, but when I master the ninja arts I know who I'll call to teach me the pleasurable arts." Naruto finished smiling sadistically. He continued saying, "Anko-chan. We have a long day ahead of us and we need to proceed with the training."

Anko still up on cloud nine, snapped back to reality and all that he said after the kiss. Smiling lecherously she thought to herself, "Naruto Uzumaki, I will be teaching you both at the same time you baka." Anko then slapped him in the back of the head for calling her sensei earlier and the two set off into the forest together when Naruto asked if she had any intentions to dinner afterwards being that theirs was so rudely interrupted. Anko readily agreed.

_Hokage's tower_

Iruka sat there shaking with rage after seeing what they did at the forest. But something troubled him deeply. He couldn't figure out if it was the fact that Anko was pissing on protocol or if it was because he say it as Naruto being taken advantage of. However Iruka had a feeling it was neither of the two sighing he said, "I hope one of you two wisen up or else the consequences will be swift or harsh." Propping his elbow on the table and resting his head on his palm he stared out the window to look at the village.


	5. AuthorNote

_**AUTHORS NOTE**_

Hiya guys! It's me the author anyway just want to thank you all for 1,211 views! Means a lot to me and for all your reviews and support so far, I'm writing because I would like a review for everything so far and ask if everything is progressing to you, the readers, satisfaction. Also anything you would like to see and/or not see. Thanks other than that keep reading its going to get a whole lot better!


	6. Chapter 6

_Welcome to chapter 6! I've decided that good things come to those who wait. And the interactions between the two will be more spread out. Enjoy!_

_Forest of Death_

Anko had a determined look on her face as if she had just woken up from a sleep all week. Ashamed of her past actions and how she acted towards the young genin she swore that she would complete her mission… even if that meant she had to make him hate her. Sighing at the thought of another person to add to the countless others that hated her as well, she was so deep in thought the young jounin didn't hear the blonde shinobi apologize. Snapping from her thoughts, she looked up at her student and smiled, "I'm sorry gaki I was thinking about something you say something?"

The blonde looked up with a tinge of guilt in his weary blue eyes and said, "Forgive me Anko-sensei, my actions reflected poorly of me. It's just that I haven't ever really had that kind of interaction in the slightest and lost myself in the feeling." Bowing respectfully and speaking in a Hyuuga like manner, he continued speaking. "I know I'm seen as a knucklehead, a prankster and to some a demon… but I aim to prove them all wrong. I can't do that if I'm having inappropriate relations with my sensei and getting her in trouble." Both Anko and Iruka, who was still manning the crystal ball, had cringed at the sight of a formal Naruto but even more the lack of conflict in his voice. As usual it was devoid of emotion like Gara's but less bloodthirsty.

Anko walked slowly up to him and looked at him straight in the eyes, even though she had to look up a bit she said, "Call me SENSEI one more time… and I swear you wouldn't be able to have any form of relations with a women when the time comes."

Normally Naruto would've joked about how that type of action would result in depraving her of certain pleasures, but all he did was nod and say, "Hai Anko-san. Won't happen again." He then crooked his head to the sun and spoke, "Well anyways we are wasting sunlight, if you want to make me a top-notch ninja you best start already." Grinning softly at the thought of becoming stronger.

Anko wanted to talk with him more, even if it was just idle chat. He made her feel like a person not a sadist everyone makes her out to be. She felt at ease with him and she convinced herself that's the typical relationship of a sensei and student. She pushed such thoughts to the back of her mind and bounded off deeper into the forest with her student hot in pursuit. She laughed at the thought that he had no idea what he fuck he was getting into, "Such innocence…" She chuckled, "It'll be a pleasure to demolish it." With a familiar sadistic grin plastered on her face.

_Hokage's Tower_

Iruka exhaled loudly, leaned back, and put his hands behind his head. He had to report this to the hokage and for once, it was a good report. He was proud of his student for wising up and ceasing any form of inappropriate conduct with his sensei and also for leaving Anko alone. He couldn't figure out but the thought of Anko with another man enraged him to his very core. Freeing himself from thought when he arrived at the hokage's door he knocked three times. After hearing that he may enter he found the room occupied by Shizune, Jiraiya, and Tsunade all engrossed in some paperwork. Shizune looked up to see the young chuunin and blushed a light pink she spoke, "Hello there Iruka-kun how may we assist you?" She asked with a bright smile. Of course to two elder sannin didn't miss this and raised eyebrows to each other and smirked.

Iruka turned to the young women and smiled, "Hello to you too, you're looking nice as usual." Although just being polite that didn't stop the women from blushing further. "Anyways…" He continued looking away from here and towards the group, "I'm pleased to report that Naruto has come to his senses and ceased all relations, in fact Anko didn't flip out or get upset… strange…"He trailed off thoughtfully.

Tsunade rested her shin on her palm and also partook in the thinking. Finally she spoke, "Then tell Anko to proceed to stage 2. Do not question me on this I'll explain it all at a later time. Now go."

Iruka and Shizune both nodded and left while Jiraiaya looked to Tsunade and said, "You know this mission has the potential to hurt the boy… he might crack under it all."

Tsunade looked at him and she spoke with confidence, "It's a gamble I know but I can tell I'm going to win." Jiraiaya just sighed and looked back out the window wondering how Naruto was doing.

_Anko and Naruto_

After Anko had received Tsunade's message she had trained Naruto for about 2 more hours. Not only was he lying on the floor exhausted and his clothes in tatters he still had the dinner with Anko to look forward too. "Alright Gaki, you can't take a gal to dinner in rags go back home to shower and change. I'll meet you in 45 minutes!" Anko had said in more like an order then a statement. Naruto just grinned thinking if she likes to be dominated. He found it funny that the most assertive women like Temari, Ino, and Sakura could quite possibly be like that. Although he wasn't sexually interested in them he still found the irony of it all funny. Naruto dashed home with breakneck speed.

**"H****ey kit. I have a strange feeling about this all… she smells of arousal and seems like the type of person who gets what she wants , who also doesn't give two shits and a flying fuck about your so called **_**"Protocol".**_**" The demon said thoughtfully.**

"What of it?" Naruto asked skeptically "What are you getting at Sir-Pounce-Alot? Naruto asked giggling at the cat like nickname he gave the demon.

**Although irked by his nickname he continued with his train of thought, "And then out of the blue grows a sense of responsibility and ceases her lusting actions… it doesn't make sense." The kyuubi finished waiting for a reply from his jailor.**

"You're correct, it is strange… I am her first student she's ever had. Maybe she doesn't want to screw it up." Naruto said hopefully. "Whatever it is…" He continued, "I'm sure it's not all THAT bad." Naruto finished and said his goodbyes to his "Friend" as he arrived in the apartment. Naruto grimaced as to why they became friends. It was out of necessity, survival. He always healed him after the villagers finished beating him. When he was lonely or felt like giving up it was the foxes insults that made him flare with defiance and not bend knee to the people of Konoha. It was him who had helped train him to become more powerful and it was him who assumed all roles he needed in life. Naruto was nothing without the nine-tailed fire demon. And he was thankful to all he has done. He had to find a way to thank him one day. His thoughts interrupted when he stepped out of his apartment to find Anko right outside with her back to him. He sighed and walked up to her and tapped on her shoulder. She turned around obviously startled but quickly gained back her composure.

"Hey gaki! Sneaking up on women from behind is a quick way to get a kunai in the gut." She said while smiling sadistically. "Anyways, where are we going? Let me guess Irichraku?" Anko asked with curiosity shining in her eyes.

"Nope!" Naruto said with a genuine smile plastered on his face. "I cooked some food and catered others. We are eating at one of my favorite places in all of Konoha!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Oh…? And pray tell where that just might be?" She said crossing her arms and shifting her weight to another foot.

"It's easier if I just show you." And with that he picked Anko up in a flash causing to elicit a small 'eep' to come from the purple haired kunochi. Naruto was a little surprised when she slid her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest. He could've sworn he heard purring coming from his object of fantasy but he pushed that aside.

Anko was just taking in his scent and enjoying the feeling of being held so gently. After taking in huge amounts of what she considered to be his intoxicating scent she looked up at his face. Noting every feature and every detail, she found him to be the most handsome person she ever met. His face almost gave off a warm and gentle aurora, but when she would look into his eyes she found it like hers. Empty, devoid of love and the attention a person needs to make them human. It sadden her greatly that she would just end up hurting him, but she held hope that he would understand and once it blows over they could pick up where they left off. She was interrupted from her thoughts by her "date".

"Hey Anko-chan." Naruto said

Anko smiled and blushed at the Chan at the end. She responded in a rushed manner, "Yes Naruto?"

"I want to say thank you. Not for the things we did together but for allowing me to spend time together. I rarely have a friend." He finished quietly.

"Well your welcome, but what are you talking about? You have all your friends." Anko answered although she was confused.

"Sure they are my friends…but they don't understand. Not like you and I do. They don't understand what its like to be alone, in pain, and depressed. You give me hope, that not all people in this village are bigots and you seem to have come out of your depression… something I hope I have the ability to do. But I'm not stupid, I know I'm not strong enough to do it all by myself. I need help. Anko I need you…" Naruto finished and set her down on the 4th hokages head which was their destination.

Anko stood their hand on his chest looking up into those blue eyes that she loved to stare at. Instincts seem to take over between the two as they leaned in closer to a kiss. One from actual love and full of passion. Slowly their lips connected and warmth seemed to wash over them, heating up the darkest part of their souls and sending their minds into overdrive. Anko put her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his blonde hair grabbing a fistful in the back she pulled him in deeper.

Naruto put his arms around her waist and pulled her into the kiss even more. Their lips began to push against each other with greater force, he was just about to ask entrance to her mouth when he heard. "SNAKE WHORE AND THE DEMON! WHAT A PAIR!" He pulled away immediately and saw Anko looking down with shame. Not because she's with him but because he had heard that. Naruto's head had whipped around to the person who had called it. It was some Chuunin level Ninja standing on the head monument with them. Naruto's pupils dilated into slits and the red had mixed with his blue causing a purple-ish color to be made. He took one step from Anko and another towards the man who reeked of alcohol. Before his thought process could even begin in a yellow blur he had reappeared in front of the man and kicked him sailing off the monument. All he heard was his wails and he reappeared in front of the falling man.

In a demonic voice he spoke huskily, "You can insult me, beat me, cause me pain…" Punching the man with every statement he said. Causing his chest to cave in and blood to come out of his mouth. "BUT YOU WILL NEVER INSULT ANKO! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR IT!" Naruto shouted and with that he spiked his chakra and bloodlust drastically and forced a miniature rasengan down his mouth. The man tried to scream but nothing came out and his skin started to twist in a spiral. The internal organs were all annihilated by the rasengan in his stomach that was growing in size. His skin was ripped from his muscles and his entire body was shredded apart. Leaving gore and blood to rain down on the angered demon vessel. His eyes returned to normal, the world spinning he collapsed. His last sight was the ground rushing towards him at an alarming rate. He accepted the blackness.

_Hey guys. I want to apologize for not updating in such a long time. I haven't been sleeping well and at first it gave me more time to write, but I realized the quality was what I wanted it and I started to develop writers block. What pulled me out of it was the reviews I have been getting and to that I say thank you, thank you, thank you. You're support means so much. To the request to go back and fix the format of the other chapters I do not know how. So if you could help me that would be great. I do not intend on promising an update schedule because I probably won't keep to it but I promise it won't be over two weeks apart. If it is then I'm either sick or out of town. Thank you._


End file.
